paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kwang
|release_date=October 4, 2016 |difficulty = Advanced |codename = Kwang |base_stat_basicdamage = 6 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 4 |base_stat_durability = 7 |base_stat_mobility = 5 |stat_base_health = 686 (+74) |stat_health_regen = 1.14 (+0.13) |stat_base_mana = 304 (+17) |stat_mana_regen = 1.41 (+0.06) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 17.9 (+3.3) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 64.8 (+3.6) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.18 (+0.9%) |stat_movement_speed = 675 }} Kwang is a durable fighter that excels at initiating fights. A master swordsman, Kwang can utilize his Legendary Blade to change how and where he uses his abilities. When playing Kwang, utilize your legendary blade to approach engagements on your own terms. Use "Judgement of the Heavens" to isolate and lock targets in place, this is especially useful when combo'd with allied AoE abilties and ultimates. If you need to get back into the fight use "Fury of the Heavens" to teleport back to your sword and catch enemies off guard. Abilities LMB = |attr1=Cleave Damage |attr1value=10% }} |-| RMB = around it. The light that hits Kwang gives him 20/80 and 20/80 for 5s. This ability works whether or not Kwang is holding his sword. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=105/152/199/246 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.67 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=50/55/60/65 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=10 |attr5=Armor Bonus |attr5value= 20/40/60/80 |attr6=Duration |attr6value=3 }} |-| Q = and interrupts abilities upon landing. Enemies hit will be tethered to it for 2/3.5 seconds. The sword remains planted in the ground until the next Basic attack or the ability is Retriggered. Recalling the sword early will break the enemy tether. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value= 99/146/193/240 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.67 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=75 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=12 |attr5=Tether Duration |attr5value=2/2.5/3/3.5 |attr6=Tether Radius |attr6value=350 |attr7=Range |attr7value=1300 }} |-| E = to Kwang and 7.5/15% to all allies in a large radius around him (2000 units). |attr1=Lifesteal |attr1value= 7.5/10/12.5/15 |attr2=Range |attr2value=2000 }} |-| R = and applying a 40% Slow for 2 seconds. If his sword has been thrown and is still out in the world, Kwang will teleport to it before he attacks. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value= 205/287/369 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=2.93 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=75 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=80/65/50 |attr5=Movement Speed Slow |attr5value=40% |attr6=Slow Duration |attr6value=3 |attr7=Radius |attr7value=700 }} Background *Never utters the name of his sword in the hearing of others. *Believes in tradition and honoring one's parents. *Completely trusting, and often penniless. Emotes quotes *When choosing an opponent, Kwang believes the sword knows best. *The only thing that can break Kwang's concentration is pop music. *Not to be outdone by his sister, Kwang demonstrates that he too has some moves. Extra Lore * “Greystone and Kwang had a showdown over the Legendary Sword, though Kwang was able to retrieve it.” * “Kwang and Shinbi are siblings. After seeing Kwang depart on his quest for the Legendary Sword, Shinbi was inspired to go on her own quest and left for Omeda.” “A skilled and dutiful swordsman, Kwang succeeded on his quest to find the Ancestral Sword and restore honor to his village—only to find that in his absence, his younger sister Shinbi had run away. Determined to bring their grieving family back together, he chased her to Agora.” Gallery Skins Images Kwang (teaser).jpg|''Who wields the Legendary Blade?'' (teaser picture) Kwang.jpg|Kwang main picture Kwang concept art.jpg|''Mastering the blade takes time.'' (concept art) Kwang concentration céleste.jpg|Heavenly Focus Kwang Kwang (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Kwang (avatar).jpg|Former in-game avatar version 2 Videos |-| Kwang Announce = |-| Kwang Overview = |-| Kwang Skins = |-| Kwang Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Advanced Category:Initiator Category:Wild Category:Durable Category:Attacker Category:Ganker